Everywhere
by Raventhedarkgoddess
Summary: Beast Boy goes for a little walk... What he ends up finding is unexplained feelings and forgotten memories. Oneshot, BBT


**Everywhere**

**Rating: **K+  
**Genre: **Angst  
**Song: **Everywhere - Michelle Branch  
**Couple: **Terra/Beast Boy  
**Other: **Short little memory fic. For all the fans who still like this couple.

_**Turn it inside out so I can see,  
the part of you that's driftin' over me.  
**__**When I wake you're never there.  
**__**And when I sleep you're everywhere.**_

_**You're everywhere.  
**__**So tell me how I got this far.  
**__**Tell me why you're here and who you are.  
**__**'Cause every time I look you're never there.  
**__**But every time I sleep you're always there...**_

Beast Boy was completely alone- Normally he would have liked to be surrounded by someone or something, be it Robin with his obsessiveness or Starfire, who would laugh cluelessly at what he said, but today he was moodier than even the Titan's resident gothic, and so they left him to his own business. Part of his mind was, for some reason, unattached, and he was thinking back to the night he'd lost her.

_Terra..._

While he normally rarely thought about her, tonight he couldn't force her from his mind as he walked alone along the edges of the island where their home sat. All around him was the water- And memories of conversation seemed to lap up on the shore in waves, reminding him of everything, from talking to rock-skipping...

There. There was the spot where they had sat. He made his way over slowly, unsure of how to continue. _She's not here, _he thought to himself, wondering why exactly he let it make him so nervous even though no one else was around.

He was very careful as he climbed up onto the rock formation- His memory nor his pride would allow him to stir anything, and so he simply sat, hands behind him, eyes fixtated out over the water, which was the only noise to fill the background- Or the emptiness inside his mind.

_I still can't believe you're gone, Terra..._ All around him was stone. _Encased in stone like these rocks... Can you feel anything? I still see you everywhere I go..._

In the wind was a laugh, or so he thought. He ignored that wind- It was never really her, only her echo, which he created for himself. Instead, he cradled his head on his arms and stared out over the water until he found himself being overtaken by a heavy urge to sleep.

And so he shut his tearful eyes and started to drift off into sleep.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me.  
**__**When I close my eyes, it's you I see.  
**__**And everything I know that makes me believe  
**__**I'm not alone...  
**__**I'm not alone.**_

_**I recoginize the way you make me feel.  
**__**It's hard to think that you might not be real.  
**__**I sense it now, the water's getting deep.  
**__**I try to wash the pain away from me.  
**__**Away from me...**_

_Terra? He thought incrediously. "What're you doing here!" He called out, looking at the girl with the long blonde hair standing far, far across from him, a long way across the lake. He was standing, running toward her..._

_"Beast Boy?" The voice asked him. It was a voice he knew, a voice that laughed when the wind laughed and still seemed to sometimes be with him. The eyes caught him off-guard- They always had- and he moved closer to her, making his slow way around the rocks as she tossed them out of her way, running toward him._

_He fell just short of reaching her and her hands went to his sides, helping him up. "Are you okay!" She asked him. "Beast Boy, is everyone okay? I was so worried... Did I do the right thing? Oh, Beast Boy, I screwed up... I'm sorry, so sorry..."_

_It took a few minutes for Terra to regain herself. "Terra, listen, it's okay, really... Don't worry about that now." His arms infolded over her and they stood like that for a few seconds, just listening to the water in the lake lap against the shore. "I'm just so glad you're okay..."_

_Terra was silent for several long seconds. "I don't even know what to say... You... Beast Boy..." She buried her head in his chest and they stood by the water's edge for a long time. _

_When she finally looked up, a small pebble came up into her hands. "I feel like I'm dreaming... Being here with you, untrapped and forgiven..." The rock skipped four times before sinking into the lake._

_Beast Boy took the rock she handed to him without speaking or replying and attempted to skip it out into the middle of the lake as he had once done._

_It hit the deeper water and sank. For some reason, watching it, he got the strangest senstation..._

_Of pain? Was the rock sinking as he had been for the past year or so now?_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me.  
**__**And when I close my eyes it's you I see.  
**__**Everything I know that makes me believe.  
**__**I'm not alone.  
**__**I'm not alone.**_

_**I am not alone.**_

_**And when I touch your hand.  
**__**It's then I understand.  
**__**The beauty that's within.  
**__**It's now that we begin.  
**__**You always light my way.  
**__**I hope there comes a day,  
**__**When no matter where I go,  
**__**I'll always feel you so.**_

_As if sensing this bitter and somewhat unexpected thought, Terra reached over and took his hand. "Beast Boy... I really am sorry..."_

_"No one's blaming you!" He practically shouted before quickly softening his voice to a moderate speaking tone, still filled with strain, under the darkening sky. "I just... I spent a year waiting for you, and now I've found you again and I don't know... How to act or where we stand..."_

_"I still love you, if that counts for anything." Terra's remark had it's desired effect. He smiled._

_Silence. "Do you think things will ever get back to where they were before?" Terra asked him in a small, trembling voice. "I mean, I did..."_

_"I don't want you to worry about it." His fingers clasp over hers and understanding seemed to flow between them quietly until with her free arm she reached over and hugged him._

_Stepping back, he offered her his hand. "What do you say to coming back to the Teen Titans?" He asked, grinning as her face went to one of shock._

_"Do you think they'd really have me back?"_

_"We all cared about you, remember?" He pointed up at the Tower. "You're a true Titan, remember?" His hand was still outstretched, and her gloves went back into it and he started to help her up the slope._

_She came to stand next to him on the ledge and gently kissed his lips. As he broke away to attempt to lead her up the cliff, her eyes seemed to fill with a sudden fear. "I can't go back..."_

_"They're going to want you back, Terra."_

_"I can't, Beast Boy... Beast Boy... Beast Boy..." And that was when the rock slide started._

_"BEAST BOY!"_

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone **_

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?

"Beast Boy, get up!" Raven's voice had convulged with Terra's as Beast Boy, sweating and shaking, arose from his curled-up, catlike posistion on the rock to bring himself to look at Raven, who's face was luminated only by a glow from the Tower window, much like in his dream.

"Come on, it's late."

"Raven..." He looked back at the water, still haunted at yet also comforted by his dream.

_I'm not alone... _He thought to himself.

_I only wish I could really see you again..._

**(END)**


End file.
